Death of a Fan Club Member
by baby-angel-3489
Summary: The story doesnt tell much on the Death but Tohru and Kyo start to plan their wedding and Yuki tells his big brother about his long lost crush! Who is his long lost crush? Read and find out!


Chapter Five: Death of a Fan Club member.

Kyo hugged Tohru trying to wake her. He looked around for something that he could put around her since it was so cold outside. As she lay limp in his arms he carried her all the way to the house. No one said much of anything when they got back to the house they all had noticed Yuki stayed behind. He wanted to have a little word with the Yuki Fan Club.

"Why would you endanger Miss Honda like that?" He asked the girls they just sat in silence. "I don't care how much you like me that is inexcusable!!" He looked furious he didn't want to have anything to do with these girls and he was ashamed to have them as his fan club as they called themselves. "You don't know anything about me! How can you call yourself my Fan Club if you don't know anything about me?" He left the room with one sentence "If she dies, you'll all pay…dearly!" As he walked home alone the girls all filed out behind him and headed home leaving only one. Their leader had stayed because she felt it was her obligation to stay in the cold room until her sins were forgiven.

A week went by and still no one heard anything from the girl who had stayed in the room all by herself. Tohru was well now she had woken up and was back to being herself. She was cleaning and running around the house doing chores. Though Kyo tried to get her to relax she still seemed to get up only after a moment and start her normal routine. Kyo watched her clean and smiled lightly to himself. He then turned on the TV to find that there was a news broadcast about the old mansion.

"The old Mansion had burst into flames a little after midnight about a week ago. No one knows how the fire was started but there was a body found inside investigators are ruling it a suicide. Saying the girl they found was depressed and deranged. The police spoke to her mother who seemed to know that her daughter was dead."

"She always said that of this boy in school wouldn't date her she was going to kill herself! She was simply addicted to him! And just because he didn't want anything to do with her craziness she killed herself and burned down and beautiful building such as that. I miss her dearly but I still think that it was ridiculous."

The news then went to the weather and then on to other things. Kyo looked at Tohru and gave her a reassuring smile. Her face was white and she looked shocked. When she saw Kyo smiling at her she smiled back and went back to her cleaning.

"Lunch will be ready soon…" She said smiling "Kyo, Shigure and Yuki?" She walked into the next room and saw that they were all absorbed in this game that Yuki had bought at the store. Kyo looked at her after hearing his name the second time she said it and then got up and went into the dining room for supper.

"Yuki? Shigure? Dinners done." She then went on with setting the table and making everyone's plates for them. She was trying so hard to plan a wedding that suited her and Kyo's needs. It was hard because Kyo was so hard to figure out everything she asked him or showed him he hardly seemed to like. It was also hard to think about a wedding when there was a funeral going on. That girl was too young to die Kind of like Tohru's parents. They also died too young. Tohru began looking through another bridal magazine when Kyo's voice shook her out of her trance.

"I like that wedding dress" He said pointing to it, "Who makes it?" He looked at the name and his whole body started to go numb. Yuki of course looked up from his dinner with a questioning look. Kyo looked up at Yuki and started to say something but stopped. Tohru smiled and said out loud in front of everyone. "Ayame makes this one!" Yuki's face went dark all he could do was sit there. Kyo looked at Tohru and continued his conversation with Tohru.

"If you like this one then we will get this one ok?" He said glancing down at Yuki "Is it alright with you?" He asked Yuki not really caring what his answer was. Yuki nodded it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from calling his brother up and yelling at him for even advertising is store in a wedding magazine, The only good thing about the ad was that a woman was modeling the wedding dress. Tohru and Kyo had made plans to go see Ayame about a wedding dress the next day. Yuki of course was asked to go with because Kyo would never end up planning a wedding though he did want to be a part of things he had things to do at the house. Yuki went to bed knowing that soon he would have to face is brother about making Tohru a wedding dress.

THE NEXT MORNING! 

Yuki woke up the next morning to the sounds of Tohru and Kyo talking about the wedding dress and when the wedding was going to be he hoped that they could make it soon because he wanted to surprise them with something but it had to wait until after they were married. Shigure came up to his room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Yuki!!" He said cheerfully. "How did you sleep last night?" He walked into the room with out even asking and sat on the edge of Yuki's bed and started to talk to him about how he might be upset at the fact that Kyo and Tohru were getting married, He also started to ramble about the fact that he actually finished a book and then started to ramble about other things. Yuki just sat there only half way listening. He didn't even know why Shigure was in his room to begin with and when he had asked Shigure about it the only thing Shigure could say was "I don't really remember why I came up here…" With a blank look on his face he left the room and Yuki just stared after him in a daze. Then he heard a little knock on the door and Shigure's head popped in again. "Oh yea Tohru sent me to get you. Breakfast is ready..." With that idiotic smile he gives Shigure left the room and Yuki finally got out of bed. As he decended the stairs he heard Kyo say something to Tohru that he might never hear again.

"Yuki's gonna be my best man. I'm gonna ask him when he comes down." He said then Yuki came into the room. He smiled as usual and took his place at the table. Tohru smiled at him and Kyo just looked at him. "Yuki…."He said not wanting to sound desprite, "Will you be my best man?" he looked away as soon as he finished his sentence. Yuki looked shocked. He looked at Tohru who was smiling, then on to Shigure who was a little shocked as well. He didn't have an answer right away but as soon as he had one he told Kyo.

"Yea I can do that." He said quietly. He met Kyo's stare dead on as they both sat in silence. Kyo then broke the spell and they both went back to eating their breakfast. After breakfast Tohru did the dishes with the help of Yuki. He always helped with the dishes. Kyo sat in the other room looking in a magazine at some tux's. He clearly wasn't enjoying himself he looked somewhat confused, and then a little frustrated. Finally the dishes were done and Tohru came into the room. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a skirt with some Japanese flowers on it and a long sleeve top with the same flowers on it. The top cam down a little low and at first Kyo didn't want her to wear it because it showed off a little too much. He finally gave in and said that she could wear it. Ou and Hana wanted to come along for the trip so Tohru wanted to wait for them at the house. When they finally arrived the whole group of people filed out of the house and to Ayame's store.

"Hello?" Tohru said as she went through the door. "Ayame are you here?" She asked then Ayame came out of some shadows.

"YUKI!" He said in his normal high pitched voice. "What might you be here for?" He asked looking around at everyone standing in his shop.

"I'm here to ask you if you could make my wedding dress!" Tohru said cheerfully. "The one you advertised on a woman in this magazine?" she showed him the page and he smiled at her.

"Yes I can make that for you. They wouldn't let me use a male model they said it was too, bad" he said kind of disappointed. "I don't know, they wouldn't give me a straight answer but I just said ok about it and left it go at that. So who are you marrying?" he asked once again excited about making Tohru a wedding dress.

"I'm marrying Kyo!" She said with a smile on her face. Everyone just stood there and Ayame had this confused look on his face. He then just shook the look right off his face and Tohru went on with talking about the dress. Ayame looked at Yuki who was browsing around the shop as Tohru and Ayame set up the dates for her dress to be made. After Ayame and Tohru were done talking about the dress Ou and Hana took Tohru outside to see about a restaurant around the area so they could have lunch, Yuki was standing at the door watching them look around. Ayame came up behind him, trying not to scare his little brother he out his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"You loved her didn't you? She broke your heart by falling in love with Kyo?" He asked and Yuki looked over at him with a smile.

"No I wouldn't say that…" He said looking once again at the girls outside. "There's someone else I am interested in."

"Oh? Who might that be little brother?" Ayame asked a little interested about what Yuki was about to say but knowing that either way he could be in for the shock of his life. "I think I'm going to ask Ou out…" He then left his big brother standing in his shop alone as he went out to have lunch with the girls. Ou looked back and acted as if she hadn't noticed Yuki wasn't with them from the beginning.

"Where were you?" She asked

"Just talking to my big brother" He said looking back at Ayame who was still standing where Yuki had left him with the words he had spoken still vibrating in his big brothers head

"I think I'm going to ask Ou out…."

END 

I know I know it was a big shocker. It took me a while to write it I don't have that much time on my hands anymore. But I hope you liked it the next one is to be titled. "The forgotten love" This one is going to be all about Ou and Yuki of course Tohru and Kyo will be getting married. Well until next time! Enjoy!


End file.
